Daughter of WiseMan
by Queen Serenity
Summary: Nobody knew... WiseMan had a daughter...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Daughter of WiseMan**

**Fandom: Sailor Moon**

**Stars: My original character, Salicia, but the Sailor Soldiers will still be in here a lot.**

**Summary: No one knew… WiseMan had a daughter**

**Author: Sere G )**

**Disclaimer: All characters from Sailor Moon are not mine, but Salicia is MINE! So don't take her unless you ask and I say yes.**

_**Title: Daughter Of WiseMan**_

**_Author: Sere G If you write, put 'Fanfic' _**

_**in the subject, please. This will prevent it from being sorted into the junk.**_

_**Fandom: Sailor Moon**_

**_Chapter: One – WiseMan's Child_**

The warriors of the Dark Moon, serving under the Negamoon royalty, were still trying to get through Crystal Tokyo's defenses and the Sailor Soldiers' power barrier.

In the Dark Moon fortress, in the throne room, there sat a handsome man. The man looked to be in his mid-twenties at the most, and he had silvery blue hair that grew to just past his ears. His eyes, blue-violet orbs, were cold, but intense. This man was Prince Diamond, the head of the Negamoon family. As handsome as he was, the prince did not look exactly what you'd call happy just then.

And this wasn't just some snooty royalty getting upset over petty, insignificant things and giving everyone in sight hell over it. No, Diamond had quite a good reason for his displeasure; he had found out, less than an hour ago, that the warrior whom he had appointed to be head of the project of corrupting the past, Rubeus, had failed in his mission and perished. Not only that, but the ship Rubeus had been assigned had been blown up in the process.

So now here Diamond was, conversing with his advisor, WiseMan, trying to come up with a plan of what to do next.

Neither Diamond nor WiseMan paid any attention to the third figure in the room, lurking in the shadows. If someone else had been standing in the room at the moment, they most likely wouldn't have noticed the figure; that's how much it blended in with that shadows.

The figure was someone who wore midnight blue robes, the cowl drawn up to hide their face. The robes were not all that different from the ones which WiseMan himself wore. The seemingly WiseMan lookalike's ensemble was completed by the shining crystal ball which lay on their lap.

Suddenly, an unexpected sound came, unheard by the two conversing males; it was the sound of a stomach rumbling.

Sighing, the person tucked their crystal ball into a hidden pocket within their robes. Standing up, the figure let out a resounding sigh as they pulled back their cowl.

The figure was revealed to be a stunningly beautiful girl, perhaps six or seven years of age. Her skin was smooth and pale, like the finest ivory. Her eyes were never-ending abysses of deep blue which would put even that of the midnight sky to shame, and were filled with a sadness, emptiness, and seriousness like that which no child's eyes should ever hold. Looking into those eyes, you could tell; this was a girl whom had never had the privilege of childhood.

Her hair was, like the rest of her, intensely beautiful; black and silky and shining bluish violet in the light, it was tucked into her robe's collar where it left the sight of any of those looking to fall to her waist. Lastly, her forehead bore the crest of the Negamoon family and her ears were graced with the traditional dark crystal shards.

She walked soundlessly over to WiseMan and, tugging on his sleeve, spoke in a soft, whispering voice, "Father? May I please have some food?"

WiseMan jerked his sleeve from her grasp and glared at his daughter, annoyed at her weakness of needing food.

"Child, can't you see that I'm busy! If you're hungry, get yourself something to eat from the mess hall!" Salicia nodded and turned away, exiting the throne room.

**(Review Replies are after this author's note)**

**Queen Serenity: Father! What the! WiseMan has a daughter, it seems. Is she anything like her father, do you think? If WiseMan is her father, then who is her mother? Find out next time on Salicia, Daughter Of WiseMan.**

**Sere G: So, you're done right?**

**QS: glares No, I'm not. Shut up so I can finish…**

**SG is making faces behind QS**

**QS: Hey, if you guys like this, you should stop by and read my other main Sailor Moon fic, Sailor Negamoon. It's a Serena/Prince Diamond story, and might be enjoyable for you guys.**

**she jumps on SG and the two girls start strangling one another**

**And now for review replies… I always like to show appreciation to my reviewers. You review, and I swear you'll get a mention at the end of the chapter you reviewed. It's only polite, ya know?**

**Ladyofcamlann – Glad you like. Was trying to come up with something… unique. Hey, if I have the time, I'll try and stop by to see some of your stuff. If I do, I'll leave reviews for what I read.**

**EmpressAuthor - grinz Anyone but me. I try to come up with unique ideas usually, and to avoid the usual clichés. I think people like to find something different once in a while, that it's refreshing. Hope ya liked.**


	2. Chapter Two: Memory's Lullaby

**Disclaimer:** Same as I said before, except that also this lullaby is mine! If you steal it, you will disappear one day and no one will be able to find you, because no one will know that you are in a dark dank basement, chained to the wall, being slowly tortured to death.

**_Title: Daughter Of WiseMan_**

**_Author: Sere G _****_If you write, put 'Fanfic' _**

**_in the subject, please. This will prevent it from being sorted into the junk._**

**_Fandom: Inuyasha_**

**_Chapter: Two – Memory's Lullaby_**

As she walked to the mess hall, her footsteps echoing in the large halls, Salicia let her mind wander.

Her father, WiseMan, was all she had; sadly, the girl's mother had died when Salicia was just over a year old.

WiseMan had never told Salicia much about her mother; all that he would tell her, really, was that she had been a very smart, very beautiful mortal woman whom had been filled with untapped power, and that she had been very talented in manipulating the magicks which dealt with dreams, illusions, and minds.

Thinking about this, the girl got the impression that her father had only been with her mother for breeding purposes, to produce a powerful heir to his legacy.

Upon her birth, Salicia's mother had placed a locket around her neck, a very old one that must have been passed down in her mother's family. Now, Salicia reached inside the collar of her robes to look at it, as she had many times before. A plain silver locket, except for the clouds engraved into it. Inside she knew was a small pale violet jewel which seemed to glow with an inner light.

Salicia herself remembered only four things about her mother; she had smelled always of cinnamon and vanilla, she had had the same eyes and hair as Salicia, she always seemed for some reason to be afraid of something which she would not mention, and there was a lullaby which she had always sung ever so softly to Salicia,

_"My little one,_

_Just listen to me,_

_Just listen to my words,_

_You choose your own destiny._

_My little one,_

_Just listen to me,_

_Always follow your heart,_

_You choose who you want to be._

_My little one,_

_Just focus and see,_

_You make your own fate,_

_You choose your own destiny._

_My little one,_

_Please listen to me,_

_I want you to make your own fate,_

_I want you to be… free."_

Her mother had not succeeded. Salicia was _not_ free. She was her father's daughter, and her path had been set from the moment she had been conceived.

**QS: Salicia is not free. She looks to be a child, but her mind is not that of a child. What'll happen next? **

**SG: Hey, someone needs to call Child Services! I mean, seriously, that guy WiseMan CAN'T be a good influence on the girl, can he?**

**QS: Call child services? What could they do, he'd just kill them. **

**SG: She's decided to go without a beta-reader, by the way. She thinks she's good enough for that. She's so pitiful. laughs hysterically**

**the two girls start strangling one another**

**(OH! One other thing. You like this? Well, I have a series of four short Sailor Moon/Dragon Ball Z crossovers. They all start with the words My Angel. The one to start with is My Angel: I'll Never Forgive Us. I need some more reviews for them, and I'd really really appreciate if you'd stop by to read at least the first one. Please?)**


End file.
